Rodolphus Lestrange
:"The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!" :—Bellatrix Lestrange declaring the loyalty of her and her husband to the Dark Lord. : Rodolphus Lestrange was a pure-blood wizard, brother of Rabastan, son of Reinhard Lestrange and a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a Death Eater who fought in the First Wizarding War. The Lestranges were considered to be among Lord Voldemort's most loyal and trusted servants, and the only ones who searched for him after his first downfall. After Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter when Harry was only a baby, Rodolphus and his wife Bellatrix, along with Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr. participated in the torture and permanent incapacitation of Alice and Frank Longbottom and was sentenced to life imprisoned in Azkaban. About fourteen years later, Rodolphus escaped with a group of other Death Eaters and fought in several battles of the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of the Seven Potters. He fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, too. After Lord Voldemort's final defeat, Rodolphus was imprisoned in Azkaban once more. Early life When Rodolphus attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was sorted into Slytherin house. He became friends with many other pure-blood students and, according to Sirius Black joined a group of friends that included many future Death Eaters like Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier, and Severus Snape. First Wizarding War He and Bellatrix eventually married and both took the Dark Mark, fighting in the First Wizarding War. She married him only to uphold her family's tradition of marrying respectable pure-bloods and had no real love for him, being obsessed with Lord Voldemort herself. In 1981, when Lord Voldemort was defeated the first time, Rodolphus and his wife refused to accept it. Along with Rodolphus's brother Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr., they attacked Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members Alice and Frank Longbottom. They tortured the couple with the Cruciatus Curse to the point of insanity, and were subsequently captured and imprisoned in Azkaban prison for this crime. The Lestranges proudly declared their continuing devotion and awaited their master's return. Second Wizarding War In 1996, the Dementors of Azkaban revolted, and Rodolphus and Bellatrix escaped prison along with eight other Death Eaters, including Rabastan. Battle of the Department of Mysteries :"We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary..." :—Lucius Malfoy gives orders to the group of Death Eaters. Rodolphus participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries soon afterwards; he and Bellatrix were paired together, and pursued Luna Lovegood, Ron and Ginny Weasley into the Space Chamber. In the aftermath, Rodolphus was presumably returned to prison, although his wife eluded capture. Battle of the Seven Potters By 1997, Rodolphus was again at large, and participated in the Battle of the Seven Potters, pursuing Nymphadora Tonks and Ron Weasley, who was disguised as Harry Potter with Polyjuice Potion, with his wife and other Death Eaters. Tonks injured Rodolphus at some point during the pursuit, and she and Ron escaped.[4] During the Battle of Hogwarts the next year, Rodolphus disowned his brother Rabastan from the Lestrange family because he wants to abandon the battle and fled to France, Rodolphus also lost his wife, who was killed by Molly Weasley. Post-war After Lord Voldemort's final defeat, Rodolphus was imprisoned in Azkaban once more with the other Death Eaters. Category:Death Eaters Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Males Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Lestrange Family Category:Hogwarts students Category:Wizards